All For Me
by The Agent X
Summary: Spinning, waiting, hoping. A Raven-centric story. Final Chapter: Robin
1. Flight

**Agent X**

The Impossible!

Presents

All For Me

_Please note this story was written several years ago by my sister and I, and as she is closing her account we have decided to move it here. It'll be kept in it's original form, with a minimum of editing (although it needs it) because I'm lazy. This includes author notes. Details can be found on, and questions directed to, my profile page. Thankyou._

**A/N:** Please note that these events are meant to take place almost directly after Aftershock. The chapters that follow are all part of the chronological order. This is also my first ever Teen Titans, and overall, fanfic. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans is owned by DC Comics, Cartoon Network and Marv Wolfman.

* * *

The wind was rising. It ruffled his fur and tousled his hair before turning around and heading back out to sea. There the seagulls caught it and rode it high, until they too were able to look down on the wharfs and the gleaming bay.

Far away, it seemed, he could hear the rattle and honk of traffic, smell all the scents of the city. He even fancied himself able to hear the jumble of voices as the people talked about the weather, the news, where to eat, where to shop, and what to wear. And as Beast Boy's eyes glazed over she moved towards him.

It had only been a couple of weeks since they had been betrayed. It had only been a couple of days since the Titans had ceased their remorse, and it had only been a couple of hours since the recognition of, not Terra's actions, but his own had sunk in.

"I'm sorry" he said. Beast Boy's back was currently on the ground, his eyes staring up at the sky. It was blue, too.

Slowly she sat down beside him, letting her legs hang in the void over the edge and hand gripping her cape to stop it from whipping about. Her eyes lay shadowed in her hood and turned to the bay. He noticed that even in her proximity she still seemed apart.

"You're not alone. She betrayed us all. Twisted us all. Hurt us _all_. The others know what it feels like to be betrayed." She paused and tore her gaze from it's wanderings to look at him, "What are you blaming yourself for?"

As he sat up carefully, their eyes locked. "Do they know what it feels like to betray someone?"

Guilt. That was all she could see in his eyes.

"No" Beast Boy answered himself. Leaning back on his palms he refocused his attention on the distant horizon. His voice caught a little, "Do they know what it feels like to betray _two_ people?"

Silence was her answer, but she watched him closely as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply and steeled himself. "Do _they_ know what it's like to break the most important promises of your life, to the two most important people in it?"

She paused before speaking. Her analytical mind working quickly through his words. Finally she asked, "What did you promise her?" and he replied,

"Friendship."

_"Promise me that no matter what happens… that no matter what I've done… promise me that we'll always be friends?"  
_

The images passed quickly through her mind, but she saw the desperation, heard the frantic plea. And she felt his shame.

"I promised that no matter what I'd always be there, that I'd always be her friend. But as soon as I learned what she'd done, I turned around and I abandoned her. I broke my word minutes after it was given."

Quickly she spoke up this time, "At that point she had already betrayed us. You had no reason to remain loyal to-"

"That's not my point!"

She stopped and remained quiet, dropping her glare as he brought his knees closer to himself, and turned to look at the smoggy city.

"It's my fault. I said I'd be there for her, traitor or not. I… I told myself I loved her. But now I wonder how I could have fooled myself then into thinking that my word was worth anything to anyone, when I'd already broken a promise. One that was much more archaic and to someone much more special."

And she went along, even though she knew, "Who was the second promise to Beast Boy?"

"You."

* * *

_The book in her lap seemed to be getting heavier with every word, until finally the babble she had managed to ignore fizzled back into the foreground._

_"… that's not a kindergartener, that's my wife!" Beast Boy tried hopelessly to smother his laughter, but in vain. Rolling her eyes she pulled the book closer to her face. It didn't work._

_"You're gonna drown in that thing. Oh! That reminds me of the one about, hold on… right! These three guys, okay, they're drowning in the ocean and this mermaid comes up and -" he had noticed she wasn't paying attention, and frowned._

_"Here, give me that!" snatching the book from her hands Beast Boy carelessly tossed it aside. The resulting thud was loud enough to draw the attention of Cyborg, as he crossed the room to head to the kitchen. He looked at the mess of pages that had crumpled under the weight of the tome and winced. She wasn't going to like that._

_She didn't._

_"Beast boy" she started with a voice like a steel spring coiled, "Leave me alone. Now." He did, rather quickly backing up along the couch. She glared at him, he held his hands out in front as a gesture of 'peace'. Or maybe just to protect himself. A tense silence reigned the room._

_She ignored Cyborgs fascinated face poking around the doorway from the kitchen. She ignored the highly pitched gabble that was drifting muffled from one of the hallways and was steadily becoming louder. She ignored the fact that his eyes refused to leave hers the whole time._

_Seeing he wasn't about to try anything funny she relaxed a little, took a deep breath, and turned towards her book. And before she had even bent down –_

_" – and she says 'I will grant each of you one wish' so the first one, of course, wants to -"_

_"Beast Boy!" Swinging around and snatching her book up at the same time she stepped towards him menacingly. Her eyes glowed "From now on, when I say no more, leave me alone and get lost, I mean stay the hell away from me!"_

_At that moment there came a short feminine gasp from the other side of the room, causing in turn a sharp intake of breath from the girl herself as she closed her eyes. Slowly an array of objects in different states of ruin were levitated back to the ground. She exhaled and opened her eyes to the scene, turned on her heel and walked out._

_"Hey! Come back. That won't help! I will not leave you alone until I make you smile!" her outline was disappearing into the sudden darkness of the corridor. "I promise I'll make you smile. You won't be able to ignore me forever - Hey! Wait!" she was gone._

_He was left in the silence of a disheveled and strangely cold room with three shocked faces watching his clenched fists and eyeing the hallway. Beast Boy looked steadily after her._

_"I know I'll make you smile."_

_

* * *

  
_

The sun was setting. It didn't seem to shed that splendid array of colours. Rather, it bathed them in a cold and ordinary light. It wasn't silent. She could hear the perpetual rattle and honk of traffic and caught a wiff the busy city. There was a distant jumble of faceless voices from people talking about the weather, the news, where to eat, where to shop, and what to wear.

Both sets of eyes were focused on the fading horizon, with their backs to the city skyline. It wasn't silent, but the quiet seemed to be waiting.

"I'm leaving" he said.

Sitting down she turned to look at his features as he stared unwaveringly into the distance. The wind fiddled with her hair and his fur before he spoke again.

She didn't speak.

"You know, it wasn't that long ago that I realised what I've been denying. That I did something far worse than Terra. I let the two people I care about most fall away from me, not only that, I _pushed_ them away. I betrayed them both by promising them something of myself to two people who needed it and, once they had finally begun to accept me, turned away. I left them. And now I can't regrasp those possibilities. You… I know now that you'll never really be able to trust yourself to me again. I mean, if I had stuck to it, I could have kept my word. I could have made you smile, or made… something. But I was getting restless. And depressed. The lack of reaction made me loose faith, and so when she was there with her ready admiration and attention, I abandoned my cause. Just like that."

Beast Boy paused. "And then when she needed me, needed the words I had given to her… I didn't go through with them. I never completed my promises."

He stood up slowly, eyes not leaving the horizon and his voice strangely strong in the wind.

"So now I have to leave, to find out if I can trust myself again. To know that I'm worthy of having my friends trust me." Beast Boy turned to look her directly in the eye.

"I have to leave, if only to find if I still have something here, or if it's all truly turned to nothing."

"Will you be coming back?" Both were standing now and she could see, had seen that this decision was immovable.

"I.. I'd like to think so, but if I do, it won't be for a long time."

An emerald eagle was disappearing fast in the spreading dark. She watched it go and followed the steady movements with her eyes until it had faded, before turning heavily to head back indoors.

_"Only, there's one thing. Before I go I… I need to ask. I don't want to leave this behind unfinished. I need to know if there is something ahead for me. Please, let me fulfil the most important of my promises…"_

But even before he had launched off the massive tower and into the night sky, even before he had gracefully shifted to a sleek and lonely bird, and even before the words had been formed in his mouth or mind; they both knew. The request was something impossible for her to do. Not for anyone, nor for any reason. It was a simple question, with a simple answer.

She wouldn't do it.

_"Please Raven,_

_Smile for me."_


	2. Fight

**Agent X**

The Incurable!

Presents

All For Me

A/N: Second chapter follows in continuity with the first. Please read and enjoy. Constructive criticisms are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

It was a road up to the sky. A tunnel. The windows formed the cobble stones of the floor, walls and roof. There was even a light shining through at the end. But the more he looked, the more that pathway seemed to close itself to him and he was banished to just stare up at the ordinary rooftops of the concrete skyscrapers far above him.

He couldn't really say that he hadn't expected to go like this, but neither had he expected to go at all. It was painful. At the edge of his blurred vision there was a constant presence of blue. It would move out of sight, then reappear, then remove itself again. And as it went the bouts of pain subsided.

Occasionally he could here a choked "Why?"

_Cyborg… my dear friend, why?…_

Where he lay he could feel the grit of the road digging into exposed skin, but it was comforting. It was one of the few sensations he still had, other than the tingling of his torso, the presence of cool hands, and the electric agony throughout his entire body.

The scene surrounding Cyborg seemed surreal. Everything was blurred at the edges. He could hear, better than see, a sobbing red mess clinging to the solemn colours of red, green and yellow. The girl had her head buried in the boy's chest so her desperate weeping and hiccups were muffled. The black haired boy was shaking with a more silent grief, small silvery tears escaping through his mask.

_She_ went about methodically and unceasingly attending to his wounds. Fusing circuits, stopping blood flow and healing the gashes with a cool periwinkle glow. It was a routine that they all knew was useless. But still she didn't stop, and no one attempted to stop her.

Slowly Cyborg wondered how one battle could go so wrong. As his gaze shifted, some distant part of his mind projected the image of an extra, green titan, head in hands and mourning in front of one of the scorched hotel entrances. A strange thought occurred to him. The battle hadn't gone wrong at all – it went completely right.

It seemed that his subconscious was faster than the rest of him. It took a second or two to process the thought before it fully registered. He guessed blood loss was making his circuits slow. Nevertheless, he felt the sudden truth inherent in the statement. This was his chance.

_Cyborg, Friend, don't go…_

Cyborg was no fool. He knew that throughout the course of his service to the Teen Titans he hadn't been idolised as much as the others. He didn't need it and it had never really bothered him. What had mattered was that the Tower and his baby were up and running, and that the rest of the team were okay. They were a family, and treated each other as such.

But truthfully, he had always believed that he would get his chance at glory. As much as he had tried to deny it, the thought that once he left this place he left forever was a silent fear. He would become the Lost Titan, forgotten by the city and the people he had spent his life protecting, a brief legacy of Cyborg fading quickly.

Now opportunity had been handed to him on a bloodstained platter. By her.

He struggled through the darkening recesses of an unfamiliar mind. Refocused. Her purple hair and cowl were the first things he could make out. She was leaning tentatively over him, touching the warped metal of his chest.

All he needed, he needed from her. He didn't want comfort . He didn't want consolations. He wanted the immortality of _recognition_, and only she could give it to him. He didn't want to have such a meaningless end, on such an ordinary day, with just a routine battle. He needed acknowledgement, and so, he needed her.

But she had started to fade away.

"Please… wait…" was all Cyborg managed to sputter forth before he was gasping for breath. All she did was glance at him and then continue nonchalantly about her work.

After a moment she paused and returned her gaze to his face. He was still looking at her. There was a short and silent battle before she slowly, warily, daintily placed her hand against his forehead.

She had been expecting his skin to be a warm contrast against the rest of his metallic exterior, but found that that was not so. The glass was warm, but he was stonily cold.

'Yes?'

He heard her voice ring throughout his mind. It was clear, but the effort it took to concentrate made him feel light headed. His life was pooling on the ground around her.

'There… there's something that I need to ask. Raven, this is... important to me. All I want. I - I don't want to be gone forever. I just - for something special, I need _more_ than this, _please_... let them know I was different...'

Some part of him realised he was rambling and he tried to focus through the haze.

_Cyborg, no… Cyborg, I don't want you to go…_

Her eyes were still focused on his, her hand a source of burning warmth against his forehead.

'You. And if it's you, then I'll be worthy. You… then I'll know that I was something… that this isn't so _inconsequential_.'

A distant part of him already knew the answer. But it was drowned in the blood covering her feet and calves, and lost in the haze he struggled through.

'...something, please… _please_,'

This was his chance, he had to believe.

'All I need.'

The eyes. Her eyes. That's all that swam before him. Though whether it was real or imagined, he couldn't tell. Had he already died? But no, he could still feel her calm presence in his mind.

So he spoke, the words gargling out and tasting like copper. He looked up waiting for the answer, and when it came the realisation struck that he was destined to oblivion, in more ways then one.

The eyes were gone

She couldn't do it.

"_Raven, please…_

_Cry for me_"


	3. Flee

**Agent X**

The Unscrupulous!

Presents

All For Me

A/N: I welcome any and all feed back and constructive criticism. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: TEEN TITANS and all related characters and elements are trademarks of DC COMICS and are copyrighted.

* * *

The Tower was in turmoil. Muffled yells, thumps and other noises could be heard echoing through the passageways. Footsteps left in their wake a trail of litter and disrepair that stretched from common room to launch bay, where most of the individuals were now gathered.

She had thought that the Tower seemed empty in the last few unproductive weeks, but as the final box disappeared into the craft it was time to acknowledge that once again she'd been disproved. If it had been empty before, it would be crypt-like now.

Unobtrusively she watched as the red-haired girl stared ahead, clutching to her person a small album with 'My memories of Earth' scribbled on the cover. Starfire looked on as the crate was sealed in the storage bay as if watching her own death sentence. She probably was, or close enough.

Beside her Robin stood, looking on in the same intolerable silence and managing to separate himself from the rest of the bustling room. They had all resigned to this together and yet were separated by the sheer gravity of the situation.

All surrounding drones and personnel started to retreat back into their craft as it readied itself for departure. Starfire was broken from her daze and moved back out of the way as the last drones, engines and ramps went by her.

Around the corner came two officials and, despite the agreement made within the first day of their arrival, Robin tensed and Starfire's breaths came shorter. She just watched as they meticulously examined the scene before heading over.

"Princess Starfire, are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

_

* * *

  
_

_Slowly she opened her eyes and the colour of the room came flooding back to her. Her meditation had been relatively smooth, if not a little shorter today due to restlessness._

_For the time being she decided to stay seated and began to look about, spying little novelties here and there that momentarily caught her interest. A lot of mess had seemed to gather itself on the floor, couches, table…_

_There was the thick tome under the coffee table, one she hadn't touched for so long she almost forgot where she was up to. Here was a cracked ceramic mug, the last ounces of undrunk tea sitting cold and stagnant at the bottom._

_As she bent to pick up one of the many TV remotes, lying untouched in the middle of the floor, there was the familiar chirp of the transmission alarm. Being closest, she was the first to answer._

_On screen there appeared an armoured figure, head discernable from the torso only by a serrated visor and neckpiece, blood red against the titanium black._

_"Transmitting … this is a communication from the Gordanian Empire ship Fint, initiating contact with lodgings 'Titans Tower'… awaiting response…"_

_"What's this?" came a steady voice from behind her. Robin came up cautiously to the screen and glanced at her quickly, demanding explanation._

_"They've only just made contact. I have no more idea as to what they might want than you do." He only frowned at this._

_Firmly he pushed one of the buttons on the panel and replied._

_"This is Robin, leader of the Teen Titans speaking. You should be aware that you have breached Earth space and –"_

_" – We demand immediate dialogue with Princess Starfire of Tameran."_

_Robin pulled back at the interruption and gave the speaker a steady glare, before turning to fetch Starfire. However he stopped in his tracks._

_"Starfire?"_

_She was already there by the entrance, eyes fixated on the screen. The red and the black. And all that she could say in response was a silent_

_"No…"_

* * *

They were waiting adamantly beside her. She hadn't moved. She breathed in slowly and turned to Robin. There was a tense silence as mask met eyes, then Starfire began to speak.

"Robin, you are my best friend and as such I would like to leave you with a token of my appreciation for the companionship and hospitality you have shown me during my stay here on Earth."

"Star…" He began, but curiously a hand was held up to stop him. She noted that the crisis, rather than affect Starfire's courage had instead strengthened her resolve and regal bearing. The Tameranean sense of duty was indeed deeply ingrained.

"In the Tameranean tradition," Starfire continued, "I present to you the Armal stone; may our friendship endure as long as it does."

Here, with seemingly little effort, she began to remove one of the green-tinted gems from her gauntleted hands and placed it in Robin's waiting palm. Then she continued on with her speech, oblivious to the musing of the empath beside her.

* * *

_The Red and Black minions, although there were only two of them, still managed to be imposing. She could only watch as they loomed over the petite, sobbing alien._

_"Galifore?"_

_"Dead." They replied in unison._

_"My Kingdom?"_

_"Gone"_

_"My people?"_

_"Enslaved."_

_Then came the last hesitant question. "Me?"_

* * *

There was a pause. A shaky breath made it in and out of her lungs before she turned to the darkly cloaked girl and again started in a formal, distant tone.

"And I cannot forget you either, my dear friend. I… I have no gift for you. I merely wish to offer you the knowledge of my happiness whilst here on Earth, with all of our family. You were the only female individual I have known well here and I feel that the friendship we share is as special a one as any other.

It is true, I have nothing to give you…"

* * *

_She was walking swiftly as possible away from the voices. The whole Tower felt besieged by mindless drones, packing away the princess' belongings and invading the privacy of all those who still resided in the tower for the last few days._

_The Gordanian officials that had been sent were busy as well, formalizing events and explaining the situation in full to Starfire, and Robin, who had demanded to know every detail of the interaction._

_The sound of a soft sigh caused her to halt, and she turned to find the very subject of her thoughts hovering dejectedly behind her._

_"Starfire" she greeted with a nod._

_There was a resounding thump as Starfire's purple boots hit the floor and she resisted the urge to step back as a serious green gaze became fixed to her face. All traces of naivety were gone._

_"What's wrong?" she offered in an attempt to break the girl's unnatural silence. The answer wasn't what was expected, yet somehow didn't come as a surprise._

_"Many things are wrong. Everything is wrong! My home planet has been defeated and defiled by our bitterest enemies, the Gordanians. My family on two worlds has been destroyed. I am forced from all I know and love into a slavery that I never wished to see again. How can you presume to ask me what is wrong?"_

_She studied her friend carefully as she calmed and finally spoke._

_"So, they told you what's going to happen?"_

_"Yes," came the meek reply. Starfire wrapped her arms about her torso, hugging away her insecurities. "I am to be transferred to the Gordanian court, where I shall thenceforth become a prisoner of war, and be held as a hostage to keep the wild and warlike spirits of my people under control."_

_"If everyone is already enslaved anyway, can't you simply not go?"_

_"No. It is my duty as a queen to be with them, no matter their status or my discomfiture."_

_"And you stay in the court?" she repeated. Starfire nodded, but her grip on herself tightened. She frowned, sensing something._

_"Starfire, why did you come here?"_

_"I'm scared."_

_There was a pause as Starfire looked to the ground and shuddered. "I'm scared of what I know will happen. It is true that my people are warriors, but the Gordanians… they are monsters. Violent and cruel. I knew once what it was to be at their mercy, and I never want it to happen again… I don't want to go." Her voice wavered at the end, before softening to a whisper._

_At a loss as to what to do, she just stood there. She took a tentative step forward, trying to exude a monotonous comfort, but it didn't work._

_"Starfire, I can't help you-"_

_" –I know, friend. And I would not ask it of you. There is, however, one thing I wish. I-"_

_"No!"_

_Starfire's large eyes widened as her friend stepped back, retreating into the darkness and only saying by way of explanation_

_"There is nothing I can do."_

* * *

She faltered here. After finally glancing up to meet violet irises Starfire had found herself momentarily unable to continue with the goodbye. Swiftly the shared memory had passed between them, striking a discordant note with both. The world seemed to wait with baited breath.

"I have nothing to give you," she repeated, "but I have something to ask."

They both braced themselves. One for the question, the other, the response.

" –Princess, we must depart."

"What? Already?"

"Yes."

She turned away from her metallic escort and glanced back at her friends.

"Then I am ready."

The soft purple material of Starfire's boots clanked against the dark chrome ramp she ascended. The even darker doorway clamped shut tightly behind her. Starfire seemed already gone from the world.

She looked behind and noted with mild surprise that Robin had already vanished. Either that or he had retreated into the shadows cast by the large ship. Assuming the former, she too turned to head inside but the prickle of large green eyes on her back stopped her.

In one of the few portholes stood Starfire, looking out at her friends and their world for the last time.

As Starfire noticed her friend's gaze on her again she began to say something, indiscernible through the glass and wide distance between them. Yet every word was clearly understood and memorised, the mark of a telepath.

As the craft rose and sped out of sight she kept her eyes fixed on the one point of dark in the middle of a darkening sky. It was getting late, and her friend's last comment still hung in the air around her.

She had heard.

_"As I will surely pray for you…"_

And yet she didn't do it.

_"… Raven,_

_Pray for me"_


	4. Fade

**The Agent X**

presents

All For Me

**A/N: **And here is the final chapter. Sorry if I you felt frustrated with Raven's reactions. There will be an (somewhat) adequate explanation within. As a side note, this chapter was never published when the story originally was up, because we never finished it. I've finished it off for a sense of completion and it is mostly my work. If you have any suggestions or comments for this chapter, let me know.

**Disclaimer:** TEEN TITANS and all related characters and elements are copyrighted trademarks of DC COMICS.

* * *

It seemed ironic that the end came to him as bright lights, candied music and every colour of the rainbow.

A circus.

The creek and jingle of the abandoned scenery masked their footsteps, as the Titans cautiously made their way inwards. It also masked that of their prey: a man, alone, and in his forties. He favoured wearing black and white, and was armed, they said. The most dangerous man in Jump City, they pleaded.

It would have to be for the authorities to seek them out again.

Robin, ahead, scanned their surroundings. No glance was spared for the large 'T' across the waterfront, towering in the distance. It was empty. It had been for a long time. She watched as their breaths fogged in the early morning air, and followed him forward. The dew wet her boots and cloak, and dawn had yet to meet the far horizon. Robin motioned a stop, and she watched curiously as he swung around to see her. Their eyes met. There was a muffled crack, and she remembered.

It only took a moment to have everything torn away.

It could have been a result of the dark, unfamiliar terrain. It could have been that they were both horribly out of practice. It could have been the fact that, no matter how fast he was, Robin was still simply and utterly human.

It could have been that he wanted it.

But Raven watched as the bullet con-caved Robin's skull,

And her nightmare swallowed her.

* * *

_Raven_.

He stood before her. A solemn picture in red, green and yellow.

"Robin."

She noticed he wasn't wearing a mask.

Words caught in her throat, stung, until she had to close her eyes and breath through her nose to speak around it.

_Raven_. He said

A gasp. A sob. Stifled.

Her eyes screwed shut, prickling as she sucked in breaths.

_Raven_!

"Robin. Robin-- they--" she panted in small gasps. It was all she could manage.

_RAVEN_.

She looked up.

_I'm here Raven. We're here_.

They looked at her. And briefly, she hated them. Hated that they were together, and whole. And she was last, and alone.

"They killed you." she whispered, ignoring the tears that quietly dripped from her face. "You're gone. And I... I let it happen."

Sorrow and fear clawed at her. At her belly and heart, as they clenched and roiled. Making her dizzy. Making her curl in on herself. She shook her head and trembled, because that was all she could do.

_Friend Raven. _

That lovely, angelic voice. That smile. Starfire's arms around her. _Oh, I'm sorry,_ she thought, _I'm so, so sorry._

"I... I tried..."

_It is all right_. The voice soothed. _Do not distress_.

"If I had… If I could–" She begged them to understand, "But once I let go… I wouldn't have been there. I wouldn't have been able to go back. And they still needed me. He still needed me!" She pleaded desperately. They looked on in sympathy.

"But I wanted to." She gasped, "I _wanted_ to!"

A heavy hand in her hair. _We know, Dark Girl._

They are silent spectres around her; watching her struggle to retain herself.

_You can let go now._

She glanced at them sharply. "No!... Robin!"

_I'm sorry Raven_. He said grimly, his eyes still on hers. _But you need to understand. It's already begun._

She grasped at them, but her hands fell though. She clawed and stretched and sobbed and threw herself at the ground. Knowing there was no going back, and her protests were useless. Knowing that this last nightmare was her blessing. Knowing that once she let go, she would never see them again.

_Beast Boy_, she thought. _Beast Boy is still out there._

_No, Raven._ Gently._ Beast Boy is already here. There's nothing left for you.  
_

_But… but…_

There was only Robin. Just him. Looking at her with her knees on the ground and tears on her face.

She knew that look.

He had something to ask her.

* * *

Raven awoke before the body hit the ground. It was gruesome, and macabre and _dead_. She stared at it.

She did not hear the villain laughing. She did not hear any further shots. All she heard was the rush of blood in her ears as the dam broke and all its walls came tumbling down around her

She walked with her grief swirling violently around her. With rage curling her fingers. With the promise of death in her eyes. There was one path, no choice, the end

There was no chance for escape that night. Not for him.

_He had something to ask her._

"_Raven…" _

And not for her.

"… _Raven…_

_Die for me"_

She did it.


End file.
